


An Early Krismas

by Conifer (devlman127)



Series: Inseperable [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Late Night Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlman127/pseuds/Conifer
Summary: A day before Christmas Eve, Asriel is worried about Kris. They seem detached and worried about something, but that something is not what Asriel expects.





	An Early Krismas

It was two days before Christmas, and as such, the chair to the right of the television was removed in favor of the decorated tree, topped with an Angel, while Chairiel stood steadfast to the left of it. The tree was conspicuously bereft of any presents, as the family was planning to stay over at Rudy’s mansion, both to celebrate getting out of the hospital and to celebrate the holiday. Kris was surfing the channels on the television, not particularly interested in any of them, as his mind on other things. “Oh, come on,” said Asriel, sitting next to him on the couch, “Can’t you find _anything_ interesting today?”

Asriel.

He always loved his brother ever since he knew him, but ever since he came back from his first year in university. University, it changed. Kris found himself thinking about him. Thinking thoughts that he’s long since known aren’t normal for siblings. Not just things like how nice he was or being jealous of him for beating him at smash. Things like when he hugged him, how soft he was, and how he always was willing to lend an ear when he vented his frustrations about life.

He also found himself wanting to sleep with Asriel. Not _that,_ but when he was little, he would experience nightmares like any normal kid. Being in the same room as his brother, he usually crawled over to them when awakened by one. Kris was starting to regret sleeping with him when he got back – he got away with saying he missed him as saying he had a nightmare would be hard to believe. But now he found himself thinking of being in his brother’s arms, face buried in Asriel’s fluffy chest.

Of course, he certainly wasn’t _against_ sleeping with him in that way, but thinking about it only made the feeling in his chest worse. He certainly didn’t want to be thinking about his brother in that way, especially right next to him, but you can’t get rid of a thought by thinking about it. In this moment, Kris was reminded of something terrible. Something that weighs down his very soul.

He was, dare he even think it, in love with his brother.

“Uh, Kris?” Oh. “Is anything wrong?” Kris realized that he spaced out with his internal monologue and that he’d been staring into space while an infomercial channel played. “Nothing!” he managed to sputter out as he started flicking through the channels again. However, he soon found the remote snatched away from him, courtesy of his brother. Stunned for only a second, Kris quickly moved to retrieve the stolen item, but he was frozen in his tracks by his brother’s concerned gaze.

“Kris, I know that look. You’re bothered by something; _really_ bothered. When I saw that look on your face when I went to university, but if anything, it only got worse since I came back. I hate seeing you like that, but you just can’t find it in yourself to ask for help, you always just bury it inside you like it’s nothing. It’s not nothing. I want you to know that whatever you’re going through, I want to help, so _please,_ let me.”

Kris’ throat tightened. He knew that he wasn’t asking. When Asriel was worried about him, he’d do nothing to stop – a trait that he loved about him. But now, however, it was becoming an issue. A big issue. The two continued to stare at each other, neither willing to concede, until the human sighed. He didn’t believe he was going to say this, but it was his only way out of the situation – or at least one that didn’t end up with the whole family thinking he was suicidal or something. Kris braced himself to speak.

“When…  you left, I wasn’t in a very good headspace. You were my only friend, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I was _obsessed_ with you. I pushed away everyone else, even Mom, and wallowed in my own depression. However, that changed when I meet Susie. You know, the purple dino girl. We were both social outcasts, we both had a bad past, and we both were hurting inside. Our friendship allowed us to ‘open up’ and become better people. Susie managed to hook up with Noelle, I dumped some bad habits and finally started growing for once, and we both managed to become friends with the entire class. Yes, even Berdly – he’s nice if you get to know him, and he got better from when you last saw him.”

Kris stopped to take a breath. “I could say I am definitely in a better place than when you left. However, when you returned – well, how do I put this…” A sigh comes from Kris as he looks at Asriel, not being able to discern their expression. “I… realized something. About what I think about you.” Asriel’s eyes widened, as Kris took a breath to prepare himself for what he’s about to say. “Asriel… I realized that I love you. Like, _really_ love you. More than just a brother.”

Asriel’s face fully committed to an expression of shock, his eyes widening further, and mouth hung slightly ajar. “I understand that this isn’t normal for brothers to have, and you probably don’t feel the same way, but I just wanted to get this off my chest. I… didn’t want to keep lying to you. To myself.”

An awkward silence flooded the room, and so did Kris’ regrets. He shouldn’t’ve done it now – not just before Christmas, he should’ve waited to tell him. Maybe- no, he Definitely shouldn’t have told him at all. This was wrong, it was unnatural, and it would probably fade away. But now? He ruined his relationship with him! He probably hates him now, and when he tells everyone of how horrible he really is everyone else will hate him too! Should he really blame him?

“Kris.”

He was jolted out of his panic by his name cutting through the silence. His attention snapped to his brother. Asriel had an unreadable expression across his face, one that Kris assumed was that of disgust and pity. “I- Look, well…” Asriel had trouble speaking whatever he was trying to say, much to Kris’ detriment, who wanted the situation to be over as fast as possible. Asriel took a deep breath, followed by a long sigh. “Alright, fuck it. Here goes nothing.” Before Kris was able to comprehend his brother’s words, Asriel dropped the remote, grabbed Kris’ shoulders, and pulled him into his embrace.

Kris was stunned. The kiss, because what else it could be, blew his mind. Not because of anything special about it, but because who was doing it. His mind crawled to a halt as he tried to decipher the dream-like situation, the kiss feeling like it was lasting forever – until it didn’t. Asriel pulled away from the kiss, thoughts racing through his mind. Was this really the right way to be doing this? However, Kris didn’t notice his apprehensive face for the moments he did, because as soon as he realized what was happening, he thrusted himself into his embrace. He pushed him down and resumed the kiss that he needed.

Asriel’s momentary doubt fell away at the human’s kiss, wrapping his arms around his brother and gently stroking their back. Kris, meanwhile, was holding on to his brother as hard as he could. Neither of them was focused on anything else but each other, their souls burning with a raging inferno of passion and repressed emotions. Neither of them could hardly form a coherent thought, hardly believing the situation they were in – Two brothers, making out on the couch, a day before Christmas Eve. It was like a dream come true, both melting into each other’s arms. It felt like hours they lay there, expressing their love. The experience was cut short, however, when they heard a door open.

Toriel left the bathroom, finished with her final preparations. Ready to go shopping for Christmas Eve, she picked up her purse as she noticed two guilty faces looking at her with fear, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Oh, she knew _exactly_ what was going on here. “Kris. Asriel. I don’t know what you’re fighting over, but I expect you two to apologize. Now.”

After an agonizing few seconds, Kris was first to speak up. “Look, I’m sorry for hogging the remote… and slapping you on the snout.” Asriel, being quick on the uptake, responds. “…And I’m sorry for trying to steal the remote and grabbing you.” However, this crafted apology did not seem to satisfy their mother, as she dispensed one more command. “Now hug. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I don’t want you two fighting at the party, especially in front of Rudy.” The two boys did as they were told, their embrace being too close to the one interrupted to be comfortable.

Apparently satisfied, Toriel beamed. She went over to put on her coat as she said “Oh, and don’t forget to take the chicken out in 20 minutes. Love you!” The brothers said their goodbyes as their mother finally left the building. Silence descended upon the house, as the boys listened to their mother pull out of the driveway and away from the house.

It stayed like that for a few seconds, but then Asriel started snickering. Then Kris joined in. They upgraded to chuckling. Soon enough, they were both howling with laughter, both as a release of the stress and at the absurdity of the situation. However, they eventually faded back down to giggles with heavy breathing.

Kris was the first one to speak, followed by his brother. “...I, hah, thought she was gone.” “Yeah, me too… Wait, couldn’t you see the purse?” “Nope. Did _you_ see the coat?” “…Touché.” The two boys sat there, drained after the recent emotional rollercoaster that they went through. How _do_ you even respond to a situation like this? After a while, the silence was broken.  “So,” Kris asked, “What next?”

In lieu of a verbal answer, Asriel simply stretched his arm out. Kris grabbed his brother’s hand.  They shuffled to the center of the couch. Kris rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, and Asriel turned the television off. They were holding hands, not making a single sound other than their slow breathing. Right now, the only thing they wanted their minds on was each other.

Asriel squeezed Kris’ hand. The pair sat there, basking in each other’s presence. While they both knew that hiding their relationship would be hard, and that after the new year they won’t be seeing each other until spring break, they couldn’t find themselves to care. All they knew is that despite everything, they love each other, and they won’t leave their lover’s side until they die.

…Or until the chicken is done.

Whichever comes first.


End file.
